


Fucked to Match

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Lucifer, D/s elements, Dom!Castiel, Fuck Or Die, Grace Bondage, M/M, Rowena Schemes, Spellcasting, Top!Castiel, Virgin!Lucifer (kind of), Wings Are Involved, curious!Lucifer, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer’s curious about Rowena’s grimoires, which leads to him being hexed with a fuck or die spell. Luckily, Castiel’s there to help





	Fucked to Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxInvictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxInvictus/gifts).



> This fic was requested by the wonderful @coffee-queen448!! <3 She asked for Casifer for this square and helped me come with ideas. Thank you, lovely!!
> 
> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Fuck or Die square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 3

Lucifer was a stupidly curious archangel. He was always getting into things. Especially things that he wasn’t supposed to be getting into. He was the literal embodiment of “Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back” and everyone either considered Lucifer’s unwavering curiosity an endearing quality or something that he should be ashamed of. And, of course,  _ everyone  _ was concerned for his safety. 

So, really, it was in Lucifer’s nature to find Rowena’s section of the library, where she kept all of her grimoires and some of the ones that the bunker had at her disposal for spellcasting. 

Magic  _ fascinated  _ Lucifer. He’s not sure why. He’s not sure he’ll ever know the reason. 

He told himself he shouldn’t go investigate, that these were Rowena’s  _ personal  _ belongings and he should know better. He really should. 

But the curious cat that Lucifer was basically defied the grounds of decency and the sacredness of not going through personal belongings (he’s already gone through Rowena’s purse anyways, and that only had the disastrous result of him urinating tea for twenty-four hours) and so he descended into the witch’s area and picked up a grimoire to begin leafing through it. 

Time was a passing fantasy as Lucifer devoured grimoire after grimoire, his eyes scanning over the text intently as he taught himself and learned and just absorbed information like a sponge. 

Curiosity was the crux of learning. If you’re not curious, if you’re not interested, you won’t learn- or your learning will be lackluster. Lucifer loved learning, and he wanted to learn everything, because even knowing everything he knew, he knew he still had more to learn. Different perspectives, too. 

Did it ever occur to him that Rowena may’ve spelled the grimoires to prevent people from peeking through her things without her permission? In a sense, it did. But Lucifer shrugged. Learning  _ anything  _ had a price of some sort, and being cursed was that price. Besides, as long as it wasn’t something like urinating tea, he’ll be fine, or so he thought. 

He read until his eyes hurt and he had a missed call from Sam, with a follow up text from Dean stating that dinner had been delivered, and to come grab food. He may not need to eat, but he could  _ not  _ turn down a good burger and a beer, no matter what. 

Promising himself that he would return to continue learning, he bookmarked his page with a tiny, metal pitchfork (he hated dog-earring pages) and got up to stretch. So far, as he was aware, he hadn’t been hexed (although, he would agree he’d deserve it but still), and he was going to eat some great food, drink some beer, hang out with the new family he found, and then head back to Rowena’s corner for more learning. Even just book knowledge was great, although  _ now  _ he was wondering if he could learn magic from Rowena. He’d have to ask her. Maybe after he’s finished devouring her grimoires. He hadn’t even reached  _ The Book of the Damned  _ yet. 

He nearly ran into Castiel, and he smiled up at the seraph. “Hey, Cas,” he said. 

“Lucifer,” Castiel murmured, a warmth flooding through the archangel’s body. “I have been sent to locate you for dinner. Where were you?” 

“Library,” Lucifer said evasively, unconsciously pressing into Castiel. “Come on, I’m craving the burgers that I know Dean bought. Did he buy onion rings?” 

“Lucifer-” Lucifer purred as Castiel’s name dropped from his lips again. “Yes, he did, but it’d help if you didn’t accost me in the hallway.” 

“I’m sorry,” Lucifer said, meaning to move away from Castiel, from the hardening length and those large, calloused hands. A flush spread across his cheeks as his body insisted on being as close to Castiel as possible. “Cas!” 

“You’re needy,” Castiel grumbled almost good naturedly. The two of them had been dancing around each other for weeks, playful and teasing but this… this was different. This was carnal need, and Castiel feared the consequences of denying Lucifer this. There was the faint smell of spellwork and he sighed softly as Lucifer rocked into him. 

“I-I don’t know what’s going on,” Lucifer confessed, making his thoughts known. “But I need you, Cas,  _ please. _ I need you now.” There was an urgency to his voice and Castiel crashed his lips to Lucifer’s. 

Castiel’s lips were chapped and rough, and Lucifer drank in the sensations as he fisted that stupid trench coat in his hands and rocked into him, feeling a hand cup the back of his head and the other the curve of his ass, jeans grinding against polyester as the two tried to devour each other in a quest for dominance. 

Lucifer felt like his vessel, his  _ Grace _ , was on fire. The fires created by lust and desire and carnality and he whimpered when Castiel drew his lips away, but gasped as the younger angel leaned in to kiss and nip along his neck, the stubble of the seraph scratching against his skin. 

“Cas,” he breathed and Castiel growled softly and soon, Lucifer’s back was meeting stonework, a knee wedged between his thighs and Lucifer ground down on it, his fingers moving to remove the tie around Castiel’s neck. 

“And what’s going on here, hmm?” 

Slowly, with murderous intentions on their faces, archangel and seraph turned to look at Rowena, clad in a floor length purple dress. 

“Oh, I see,” she chuckled softly, her accent strong with amusement, as she moved in. “Someone went and had a wee look about my grimoires, haven’t they?” 

Castiel’s brow furrowed before he rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Lucifer. “Did you?” 

Lucifer gave a sheepish shrug. “I got curious.” 

“Of course you did,” Castiel sighed heavily. 

“Oh, I’m sure you did,” Rowena said. “One woulda thought you learned your lesson.” 

“Oh, you mean after the-  _ ah!”  _ Lucifer gasped as a sharp pain seared through him. 

“After the purse incident? Of course,” Rowena hummed. 

“What did you do to him?” Castiel growled. 

“Oh, it’s just a simple spell,” Rowena said. “One of those grimoires was magicked so that whomever opened it without permission of the owner- and it’d know if he had my permission- it would activate a wee spell. Next person that the intruder came across, the intruder would have an overwhelming lust for, and would need to have… shall we say, a shag within a few hours or he’ll die.” 

“Are you telling me I need to fuck or die?” Lucifer whimpered. 

Castiel’s eyes seemed to glow. “That’s a dirty spell, Rowena.” 

“So is snooping through one’s belongings, and that grimoire holds ancient magic,” Rowena snipped.  

“Glorious magic,” Lucifer sighed happily before that pain seared through him again. “ _ Cas! _ ” 

Castiel continued to glare at Rowena. “We’ll discuss that later,” he said. “It’s different making him urinate tea for a full day. This is  _ dangerous _ , Rowena.” 

“So is magic and safeguarding its secrets, Castiel,” she returned. 

Lucifer shrugged as if she had a point. She did. 

Castiel lifted Lucifer over his shoulder, keeping a firm hold around his waist. “Inform Sam and Dean of your work, and let them know to keep dinner back for us,” he said sternly. Lucifer shivered, recognizing the voice as one of  _ do not disobey me I will obliterate you _ . But it was different. He’s used that voice before but he doesn’t have the voice of gravel and smoker’s lung that Castiel did, so it  _ did things  _ to him. He whimpered as pain rocketed through him again. “I will be taking care of Lucifer.” 

“Of course you will,” Rowena said mysteriously. 

“ _ Rowena, _ ” Castiel growled. “You’re already on… what do the humans say?  _ Thin ice _ with my patience.  _ Go _ .” 

Lucifer whimpered needily. Soon, he knew, that tone would be used on him and he was going to be a shameless slut when it was. He kept his focus on the beige trench coat and the curve of Castiel’s ass as Castiel turned on his heel and walked away. He lifted his head and saw Rowena’s mysterious smile. He flipped her off and whimpered as the pain seared through him again. 

Castiel walked swiftly to his room and locked the door. Using a wave of Grace, he soundproofed the room before lightly tossing the archangel onto the bed like a rag doll. Lucifer bounced on the mattress and he didn’t have any time to recover as Castiel leaned in and kissed him hungrily struggling to push the brown leather jacket off of his shoulders. 

There weren’t any words spoken as they kissed, Castiel keeping Lucifer pinned through sheer dominance as clothes flew this way and that. Shoes clattered loudly to the ground, fabric hit every wall and the small mirror on Castiel’s dresser, belts clanked as they struck the concrete floor until there was nothing between them but distance and air. 

Lucifer felt himself flush, violently, as Castiel drank him in hungrily, seeing not just the vessel but his true self within, trapped and wings flared out from Lucifer’s back, welcoming Castiel. 

“You make the most beautiful sight, Lucifer,” Castiel purred, blue eyes dark and hungry. “I only wish that our first time together wasn’t because of your insatiable need of knowledge.”

Lucifer swallowed and arched as he watched Castiel straighten, looking over his soon to be bed partner. Castiel was tall and proud, and his cock was… well, in Lucifer’s inexperienced opinion, large and thick (he’s certain all of them are above average) with dark wiry curls surrounding the base and the head was flushed. 

That’s when Lucifer remembered a very key aspect of all of this. 

He was a virgin. 

Well, not entirely true (thanks to an inhabitation of Jefferson Rooney and sleeping with the admittedly lovely Kelly Kline), his son wandering the world and learning what he wanted to learn (inheriting his father’s curiosity). However, in this vessel, in good ol’ Nick, he was. 

And he certainly had never had  _ a cock up his ass before. _

“Oh Dad,” he groaned in embarrassment. His first time having anal, and his (probably)  _ only  _ time getting to be with Castiel was going to be when he was in actual, dire, life-or-death need of a fuck. And he knew he was a bottom.  _ Fuck. _ He’s never even had his fingers up his ass.  _ Fuck. _ This was going to go badly. 

“Why are you calling out for our Father?” Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side like a curious puppy. 

“Cas,” Lucifer said, covering his face. “I’m… I’m a virgin. At least anally, and in this vessel.” 

Castiel gave a gentle smile and leaned in to kiss Lucifer again. “I know,” he murmured. “And it’s unfortunate that you’re going to go through the loss of an idiotic concept like this, but we’ll be together. Right?” 

Lucifer smiled and kissed Castiel back. “Yeah.” 

“You trust me, Lucifer?” Castiel whispered as he began to kiss his way along Lucifer’s jaw, coaxing the older angel to tilt his head back. 

“Yes,” Lucifer breathed. 

“Good,” Castiel murmured. “I’ll take good care of you.” His fingers ran themselves along Lucifer’s wings and the twin shocks of pleasure from his wings being touched and the pain from the spell coursed through him. 

“Ah!” Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut. 

“What’s wrong?” Castiel murmured. 

“I don’t think we’re going to have time for slow and gentle,” Lucifer admitted. “The spell sends pain into my brain.” 

Castiel growled and Lucifer felt the surge of Grace surround them. 

And now, his ass felt wet. Inside  _ and  _ out. Which was… well, a bit bizarre. And he wasn’t sure what it was or why it was. 

“C-C-Cas?” Lucifer whimpered. 

“Don’t worry, my curious kitten,” Castiel purred softly, nipping over Lucifer’s pulse point. “I just took the liberty of filling you full of lubricant so I can concentrate on opening you up.” 

“Oh,” Lucifer breathed, sighing as he relaxed in Castiel’s arms. “Okay.” 

“I’ve got you,” Castiel breathed, bringing them up further on the bed and laying Lucifer’s head down on the pillows at the head of the bed. “You’re beautiful like this, Lucifer,” he murmured. “Needy, desperate, and utterly aroused. I should see what I can do to incur this state naturally.” 

Lucifer whined and unconsciously spread his legs, bringing them up to his chest. 

“Oh,” Castiel groaned, biting down on the tendon making itself known between Lucifer’s neck and shoulder. Lucifer cried out in pleasure, his own hard cock jumping between them. 

“Fuck, Cas, I need you, please,” he begged. He could feel the spell take hold, combining with his own libido. His blood felt like it was boiling in his veins. “Please, Cas.” 

“Have a little patience, kitten,” Castiel cooed. He kissed where he had bitten down and sucked for a little bit on Lucifer’s shoulder, distracting the archangel for a brief moment while he moved his fingers down to press against Lucifer’s virgin hole. “Just relax for me, kitten, and I’ll take care of you. You trust me, right?” 

Lucifer nodded his head rapidly, nearly giving himself whiplash. He did manage to crack his neck audibly, making Castiel wince. 

“We’ll have to work on your body,” Castiel murmured. “Maybe a nice massage.” His voice dropped even deeper. Lucifer’s still not sure how that’s possible. “I’d love to try this when you’re all relaxed and pliant for me.” And with that, he slipped two fingers into Lucifer. 

Lucifer whimpered, the sensation  _ weird  _ and  _ uncomfortable _ and he squirmed to make it comfortable and not-weird. 

Castiel didn’t move his fingers, allowing Lucifer to adjust on his own. The pains that would shoot through seemed to have been quelled for now, and he ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair, allowing his wings to hold his legs back and up and out of Castiel’s way. 

“Move, please,” he whimpered finally, his hole flexing around the thick fingers inside of him. 

Castiel slowly began to pump them in and out of Lucifer, and his back arched, moaning as he felt sensations he never had imagined before flow through him. 

He began thinking that this was already preferable to when he had sex with Kelly. Sure, he  _ enjoyed  _ sex with Kelly, just like he  _ enjoyed  _ pizza and even loved it in a sense (he feels like he  _ has  _ to love Kelly in a way,  _ she did bring his son into the world how could he not love her for that, for Father’s Human Child’s sake) _ , but he loved this with Castiel, being fingered open in preparation for his cock… this was his burger. 

Oh man, he must be hungry if he’s thinking about  _ food  _ during  _ sex.  _

_ Concentrate, Lucifer. _

“Is your attention wandering?” Castiel sounded amused. 

“I’m hungry,” Lucifer admitted, gasping as he felt Castiel spread his fingers wide. 

“I’m sure,” Castiel murmured. “We can eat after I fuck you.” 

Lucifer nodded, whimpering. 

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Castiel smirked. “I’m going to add a third finger. Ready, kitten?” 

“Yes,” Lucifer groaned. “Please, Cas. Please.” 

Castiel slowly slipped the third finger in beside its brothers, and Lucifer groaned as his hole stretched to accommodate the newest intruder to an area where things are usually going  _ out _ , not in. It wasn’t as weird or uncomfortable and he gasped as Castiel bit down on the meat of his thigh. “CAS!” 

Castiel just growled softly and that went  _ straight _ to Lucifer’s cock and he whimpered as his lover twisted and pumped his fingers steadily, searching for something. What, Lucifer had no idea. The sounds of lube squelching out of his hole, of Castiel huffing against his thigh while his toes curled in pleasure. His wings puffed, his breathing got quicker. The heat was still there, spellwork working in tandem with his arousal to make him sweat. Teeth were removed from where they were embedded into his thigh, only to switch to the other one, as if Castiel was determined to leave his claim wherever he could on the archangel. The oil glands in his wings leaked, just as his cock did and when Castiel found his prostate, he thought he saw the Pillars of Creation as he gave a scream from the pleasure suddenly coursing through him. 

“Fuck,” Castiel growled from his position between Lucifer’s legs. “That was-” he couldn’t finish his own sentence as he surged up and sloppily kissed Lucifer. That was more than fine with Lucifer, who raked his nails down Castiel’s back. 

“I’m ready,” Lucifer panted. “Cas, please, I need you, I can’t handle this anymore.” 

“You sure?” Castiel groaned. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“If you’re not in me in the next four seconds,” Lucifer hissed, “my last moments will be spent eating your dick over an open fire.” 

“Kinky, kitten,” Castiel smirked, a strong brow arching. 

Lucifer flushed. “I-I-” 

“I know,” Castiel purred. “You’re just anxious because there’s a spell working your arousal over. I get it.” He slowly removed his fingers and Lucifer whimpered at the loss. “But, that doesn’t mean that once I’ve fucked this spell out of you so you don’t, oh, I don’t know,  _ die _ , I won’t turn your pert ass red for being impertinent and obstinate.” 

“You’re far too fuckin’ coherent if you’re using words like  _ impertinent _ and  _ obstinate _ ,” Lucifer snarked, his flush deepening as he imagined Castiel turning him over his knee and spanking him.

“Perhaps,” Castiel said in a far too casual tone as he crawled up the length of Lucifer’s body. His own wings flared up as Lucifer’s own let go of his legs to settle around Castiel’s hips. Dark, midnight blue pressed the color of a hundred sunrises into the cotton sheets and Lucifer made a soft noise. 

Castiel purred as he observed his prize for the night. Perhaps this wasn’t how he imagined his and Lucifer’s first coupling going- in fact, “fuck or die spell because Lucifer is the archangelic equivalent of a cat and  _ has  _ to snoop around” wasn’t anywhere on the list- but maybe this is the way it was supposed to go. Who was he to know the ways of the universe?

He gripped his cock and slowly pushed into Lucifer, watching as dark pink lips dropped and the wings push against the pinning, but Castiel held firm. 

It was hard, it was thick, and it was moving slowly. Lucifer couldn’t tell if he wanted Castiel to keep the same pace or to just shove it in and get this part over with. 

It was just uncomfortable, but considering that Castiel was  _ much  _ thicker than three of his fingers, that was to be expected. And it was hot, and wonderful and Lucifer clenched, hissing in pleasure as the he could feel the spell coursing through him. 

He hadn’t even realized he had closed his eyes as Castiel bottomed out inside of him and rested, allowing him to adjust to the intrusion, until he heard Castiel’s voice, rough and yet gentle, speak. 

“Open your eyes, Morningstar.” 

Lucifer slowly blinked his eyes open to look up at Castiel, his heart stopping at how beautiful he was. Feathers weaved themselves into each other as Castiel’s hips began to roll. They were slow and steady, with force behind them that spoke of how eager the seraph was, but out of sake for the archangel’s newly popped anal cherry was being courteous until Lucifer gave the okay (which, as much as Lucifer wanted the spell fucked out of him, he appreciated). 

He held the gaze as familiar as his own, and yet so different. Lucifer’s eyes spoke of ice and perilous journeys at sea due to ice and wind and rain; Castiel’s eyes spoke of storms and the water before and after it hits the water. He knew what those eyes had seen, having used them himself, and felt Castiel’s feelings and memories. Perhaps that’s why he felt himself drawn to Castiel. They were two halves of the same angelic coin. He and Sam may be MFEO, but he and Castiel… they were one and the same. Two brothers lost to time and one overcame while the other didn’t as much. 

Their lips met again, and Lucifer’s fingers knotted themselves into thick, dark hair as Castiel’s hands rested on Lucifer’s waist, digging themselves into it. Would he have bruises that he may or may not heal immediately? Perhaps, and thought of being marked up so utterly, to be claimed by not a  _ thing _ , not an  _ idea _ , and not a vodka aunt, but to an actual person he loved (yes, he dared use that word to describe how he felt about Castiel) and trusted made him murmur against chapped lips, “You can go faster. Let go. Claim me, Castiel.” 

“You sure?” Castiel groaned. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Lucifer drew back to look at Castiel seriously. “First off, I’m an archangel, the most you’re going to do is make me use too much of my grace to heal myself,” he said firmly. “Two, I’m sure it’s called a ‘fuck or die’ spell, not a ‘make love or die’ spell. And three, I want to be claimed. Please.” 

Castiel drew in a ragged breath and fixed Lucifer with a  _ look _ that sent a thrill up his spine. “Lucifer,” he growled. 

“That’s my name,” Lucifer grinned. “Don’t try to wear it out. Not that I think you could. I like hearing my name.” He stretched underneath of Castiel, tightening his hole around Castiel’s cock. 

“You’re not a nail to be driven into some wood,” Castiel groaned. 

“No, but I  _ am  _ asking you to nail me,” Lucifer winked. 

Castiel groaned. “You are making it very difficult to make sure that you have an enjoyable experience without causing you physical harm, kitten,” he said in a warning tone. Lucifer heard the warning tone and decided to ignore it. 

“Just let go, Castiel,” he purred. “I can take it. Just fuck me.” He arched a brow. “Teach this old archangel a new trick or five.” 

Castiel smirked, eyes glowing. 

Lucifer realized that he may’ve pushed his lover too far before Grace wrapped around his wrists and pushed them above his head. He was completely and utterly at Castiel’s mercy now, and the amount of mercy that he was being shown could be amounted to a random, rational number less than zero. Was zero even a rational number? He is unsure of anything other than Castiel’s name as Castiel fucked him hard and fast, tapping into his angelic strength and showing Lucifer who, truly, was in charge. The head of the seraph’s cock was driving against the archangel’s prostate, making him keen and gasp in a melody against the rough growls that created the harmony. 

It was  _ raw _ , it was  _ filthy _ , it was  _ rough _ . Which is precisely what Lucifer asked for. 

To be pinned, taken, and  _ claimed _ by the seraph. 

It didn’t take too much longer after that for either of them to reach climax. 

Lucifer reached his first, crying out as he came untouched. He spilled, white covering their stomachs and his own length. The clenching and Lucifer’s pleasure echoing with his Grace made Castiel spill over with a growl and a sharp bite to Lucifer’s shoulder. 

They collapsed against the bed, breathing heavily. Lucifer could feel that it had worked, that he wasn’t consumed with raw need anymore, just the need of another body close to his and he buried his head into Castiel’s neck as he caught his breath. 

They laid there for a little bit before Castiel pushed himself up, stashing his wings away. Lucifer followed suit, groaning as his entire body felt sore. He stretched, showing off his claims before whining as Castiel’s cock left his hole. 

“Greedy,” Castiel teased as he laid down next to Lucifer and drew him into his arms. “Did we learn our lesson, kitten?” 

“I think you know the answer to that,” Lucifer laughed, looking up at Castiel from where he had been tucked in. Like he was something to be protected, and he purred at that idea. 

“Curious kitten,” Castiel said affectionately. “I’ll admit, that’s not how I expected our first time to be.” 

Lucifer laughed and kissed Castiel’s cheek. “Neither did I,” he admitted. “But it seemed to be good for something. However, I think Rowena’s not telling us something. 

“I believe so as well,” Castiel chuckled. “We can find out later. How are you feeling?”    
“I do believe the spell is gone,” Lucifer hummed. “I just have the urge to be close to you like this.” 

“Good,” Castiel murmured. “You’re  _ sassy _ .” 

“Pot, meet kettle,” Lucifer smiled, nipping Castiel’s lip. “I brought up excellent points.” 

Castiel arched  his brow again. “You threatening to eat my cock over an open fire is an ‘excellent point’?” He asked, even doing air quotes. 

Lucifer laughed and shrugged. “Got you to do what I wanted.”

“Brat,” Castiel sighed. He hugged Lucifer. “Still hungry?” 

“A little,” Lucifer said. “But we should, maybe, make sure that the curse has been lifted and that it doesn’t rebound?” 

Castiel chuckled. “Insatiable,” he teased, drawing Lucifer in for a deep kiss. “This time, we do it my way.”

“Yes, Castiel,” Lucifer smiled, sighing into the kiss. 

 

Rowena felt the moment the fuck or die spell on Lucifer was lifted and ran her fingers over the cover of the offending grimoire with a soft smile. “There we go, now they’re not dancin’ with each other, are they?” she asked softly. “Perhaps now we should get Samuel and Dean attached.”

The grimoire didn’t answer her, but she knew what the answer was anyways. She and this particular grimoire had been with each other for the better part of two centuries. They knew each other. 

“So, Samuel or Dean?” she asked, sipping her tea as she leaned back in her chair. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
